Hungry like the wolf
by akumamika
Summary: There is a new guy at Ouran high acadamy and he has a most peculiar personality, Haruhi tries to find out more about him but gets more than what she hopes for, rated M for later chapters.


**Hungry like the Wolf**

_Disclaimer; I do not own ouran high school, or the characters, except for the one I made up. _

**...**

**Chapter 1: The new kid**

It was nearing the end of the school day and the Ouran High school Host club boys were attending to their last customers, Tamaki was entertaining the majority of the girls with his romantic charms, Hunny and Mori were doing their routine of cute little brother and caring big brother act, the twins Hikaru and Kouru. They were just being themselves, their mischevious and boystrous selves. Haruhi was just engaging some girls in pointless chitter chatter.(It seemed pointless to her anyway.)

"..And I heared he even has a tattoo on his arm." Haruhi turned to the girl who said that.

"Who has a tattoo?" She was feining intrest in the tattoo, but wanted to know what the girls were so worked up about.

"That new transfer student, Kam I think his name is, Amanda saw him registering here yesterday, didn't you Mandy?" The girl called Amanda looked up from her tea, and looked quite sheepish.

"Yes...I did, at least I glanced at him as he was signing something, he was wearing a.." She blushed slightly. "Sleeveles shirt and I saw something on his left arm, I couldnt quite make out what it was though." The other girls squeeled with delight as she described this boy, it sounded to Haruhi that these girls thought he must be some good looking eye candy.

Suddenly the doors were swung wide open, a tall figure stood in the doorway looking out at the faces looking back at him. Some of the younger girls shyed away from his, slightly frightning appearance, other girls sighed at his handsome form making its way over to Tamaki. Haruhi sighed and muttered something about another sterio type being offered a place as a host. Tamaki on the other hand simply looked confused, as if it was hard to confuse him anyway, the boy stopped in front of him. Kyouya wrote something down before introducing them.

"Tamaki This is Kam Okitochi, of the Okitochi national park in America." He didn't even look up. Tamaki jumped to his feet and help out a hand to shake, Kam didn't return the gesture, just leeked as if Tamaki was a complete idiot, which of course we all know he is.

"Uh...Welcome to the host club Kam-kun, as you are new here we will be at your survice should you need it." He put on his famous princly smile. Kam on the other hand looked away.

"I just need you to tell me what this week's assignment is for calculace." The girl's started swooning now.

"Oh he must be really smart to do that subject, and he looks so dreamy..."

He looked over at the group of girls that sat by Haruhi, and his lips formed a grin with an evil sort of look behind it, though only Haruhi noticed, the girls swarmed around him and started asking question after question, but he just brushed them off.

Tamaki was shocked at how this new person attracted so much attention with just one look. Kyouya was writing something els down and went to make a phone call.

"YOU SIR!" He shouted at Kam who just gave him a dark look. "Are perfect for this club, would you consider jo..."

"No" His voice was deep, clear and held a gruff asertiveness that told even Tamaki not to cross the line.

"But..."

"I said NO!" Some of the girls ran behind Tamaki in fear. Haruhi walked between them and faced Tamaki.

"Tamaki-senpai, if this guy doesn't want to humiliate himself by becoming a host you shouldn't question his decision." Tamaki looked down at her and sighed, he quickly recovered from the blow to his ego and smiled sweetly.

"Very well Kam, I shall E-mail you your assignment tonight if thats ok." Kam just nodded, only half listening, he was looking at Haruhi, 'Something is not quite right with this boy, he looks to girly.

"Just who is in charge Tamaki, you, or him?" He gestured to Haruhi. Tamaki laughed and stated.

"Why it is I who formed this club and I am in charge of it." Kam did that evil smile again.

"And yet as soon as he tells you to back off you submit like a little puppy." Haruhi chuckled at the bright red blush on Tamaki's face.

"ARE YOU SUGGESTIN SOMETHING?" He yelled back. Kam just winked and turned to leave, Haruhi was about to ask Kam something something when Tamaki wrapped his hand over her mouth and dragged her into the closet.

"Tamaki-sanpai, what are you doing?" She gasped as he let her go.

"I dont want you talking to him"

"Jelous much?"

"No"

"Don't lie senpai, it does not become you."

"Just stay away from him, he's trouble."

"You don't know him."

"neither do you"

"what better time to get to know him"

"do you like him?"

"what do you mean?"

"never mind Haruhi."

"..."

"come on its time to go home now.." He opened the door to see all the girls in the room looking at him in shock, he was leaned over Haruhi as he opened the door, his hand slipped and he fell on top of her. His heart beating madly in his ears, and his face going scarlet, he told himself this is not happening.

"Uh, Senpai..you're heavy, get off." Haruhi's muffled voice brought him back round and he got up, and held out a hand for her.

"WHAT WERE YOU TWO DOUNG IN THERE?!" All the girls shouted at once, Tamaki was lost for words but Haruhi saved him a little embarrasment.

"Tamaki-senpai lost his bus pass yesterday and it was on a shelf in there i couldnt reach, so he lifted me up to get it when the door opened." She handed a pass to him, it was her buss pass but it made the story believable. The girls seemed convinced.

"Awww Haruhi is soooooooo cute, he helped Tamaki-senpai." Tamaki sighed in relief and smiled at Haruhi, who just looked at him coldly. 'No, not that scary face again.' he shivered he knew what that look ment, the 'don't interfear with my life look.'

Kyouya came back to find a depressed Tamaki walking outside."What happened?" Tamaki stopped dead, he turned around slowly.

"Haruhi gave me 'THE' look..."

"I didn't mean what happened to you, as facinating as I find it." he said sarcasticly. "I meant what happened with Kam?"

Tamaki folded his arms and explained what happened in a pouty voice.

"I see..." Kyouya wrote something els and walked off leaving Tamaki to his thoughts.

...

Please review, this is my first ouran fan fic, so please say anything you want if you think it will help, flame if you wish.


End file.
